Time Can Heal The Pain
by jzazy
Summary: Kristen's life used to be perfect, she was totally happy with her parents n her 3 best friends,Frank,Robert & Emily.But when mom announces a baby's on the way, n it ends up being twins, her parents forget about Kristen, how does she deal with the pain?


_**hey every1, dis is a new story i wrote 4 skool, i really liked it, n i wanted 2 hear wat other ppl thought about it, so please review! I wrote the song in this story, well poem, and i really liked this story, because its 1 of my first and hurt/comfort. Tell me wat u think!  
**_

* * *

New day, rise and shine! Ugh I groaned at the clarity of the sun woke me on this perfect Saturday morning. Well atleast I'd slept till noon like I was supposed to. I smiled and got up and went to the my bathroom and brushes my teeth. Then I ran my brush through my hair and went down stairs for breakfast.

"Morning mom." I said kissing her cheek lightly while I stole a pancake off the stove.

"Hey hun." she said smiling.

"Hey Liz," my stepdad said walking into the kitchen. He walked to my mom and kissed her softly. I'd never met my real dad, he died when I was still a baby. But I couldnt imagine a better guy for my mom then Steven. She seemed real happy in his embrace and he treated us both greatly.

My mother served breakfast and exchanged a look with Steven. "Honey, we have some news for you." my mom said smiling.

"What's up?" I asked concerned by her sudden enthusiam.

"You're not gonna be an only child for much longer."

"Oh!" I said. It took a few seconds for my 14 year old mind to progress the meaning of her words. "Whoa! Congrats! How long?" I asked smiling.

"It's been 2 months. I noticed the morning sickness last week, but didn't want to say anything." she admitted sheepishly.

"Of course not." my mother was the kind of woman that didn't like to show weakness, I got that from her.

She laughed, and put her hand over mine on the table. I can't wait, this new....adition to the family is gonna make this house so much happier!"

"Sure it will."

"You don't mind?" Steven asked.

"Well even if I did, -which I don't, really- there's not much that could be done with that."

He chuckled and nodded. "We're glad your okay with this.I know you haven't had any other family since your father died, and your mom just got remarried-"

"It's been 5 years." I pointed out.

He nodded, "It's true isn't it? Well, anyways, we're still glad your okay with this, we wouldn't want to do anything to make you uncomfortable."

"Thanks, that means a lot." The rest of breakfast was in silence. Today had gone like any other day, and then my mom had given me these news. Well what was one addition to the family?

I went out to ride my bike with my 3 best friends, Emily, Robert,and Frank. We talked, like any other day, and I told them the big news. They all hit the brakes when I spilled the beans.

"Whoa, you know what you're getting into?" Robert had asked.

"Yeah, it's gonna be crying every night, and then all the diapers!" Emily said.

"It's not so bad after you get used to it. You should be good after 2 years, but then the cuteness wears off and they become kinda annoying till they grow up more and they're _okay_ to hang out with."Frank said smiling at me.

"I don't know, I'm not too worry."

"Well what ever, you have your personal life, and babies just make things sweeter, maybe you'll be happier." Emily said tentively.

"Yeah, I hope. But it's not like I'm not already happy already, I got my 3 best friends, good grades, my poetry, the clubs at school, and the hanging out afternoons. I like my life the way it is. It's hard to imagine it to change, but a baby could only bring better things right?"

Wrong! First of all, the next two months of mom's pregnancy was full of morning sickness and mood swings. Then there was 2 months of arranging things around the house, and decorating the baby's room. Then 2 months of spending at the hospital with check ups and such. And the last 2 months were just torture. On the last day, the night before mom went into labor, we'd been at the store, I was getting my new uniform for being on the soccer team at my school, we were getting my shoes, and mom just started panting. Steven knew right away that it was time before mom was able to gasp the words. We flew to the hospital, and she went into hours of labor. Steven was in with her, holding her hand for as long as he could. I had to wait in the waiting room, and the nurse gave me a juice. I chugged it down, and went to grab the phone. I dialed Emily's number, and knew Frank and Robert would be with her. She put me on speaker when she heard my voice.

"Guys, I can't deal with the suspense any more! These nine months have been hell! I can't have my life any more. And I doubt it will get any better now."

"Calm down Kristen, your 14, wow actually your birthday is in less than 2 months! You're gonna be graduating from 8th grade soon, don't worry about it, you'll be fine, once we're in high school, you won't have to be at home so much, and you'll get your life back. Just deal with things for a little while." Robert said.

"Yeah plus, you'll get to enjoy the baby when it's fresh and brand new, and cute." Emily added.

I sighed. I hope they were right. I don't want to be pushy about this and I also don't want to complain to my parents, I don't want to make their lives more stressful, but what about mine?

"Gotta go, the nurse is calling me, I think the baby was born."

"Kay, good luck girl!" Emily said before I hung up.

"Congratulations Kristen, you now have a baby brother, and a baby sister."

"What? It's TWO?"

"Yes dear, they're twins."

"Aw, how cute! Can I see them?"

"You will in an hour, they gotta be checked first you know? But you can see your mother."

She took me to my mom's room. My mom was full of sweat and Steven was at her side gleaming in delight and holding her hand. I forgot about my earlier worries, at the sight of their happiness, and sighed.

"Hey dear. You have a new brother and sister. " mom said with so much glee in her voice. I smiled with as much enthusiasm.

"I know, the nurse told me. I can't wait to see them."

They were adorable. "The girl is called Karina, and the boy Alexis." Steven said to me. Karina had soft white skin and red cheeks with dark brown eyes, she looked more like Steven. And Alexis had darker skin, more tan kinda-ish, with brown eyes too. He looked more like mom. They were so cute and small. We got to take them home in a week. Mom was also much recovered from the labor and we were home happily.

During the week the babies were still in the hospital, Steven and I had gone to the store to get an extra of everything for the other kid.

Then we took them home. They're little brown eyes looked at everything curiously and their tiny hands tried to feel as many things possible. They were great during the day. But they did cry during the night. _Alot_!

I tried not to let that get to me. So I focused more on school. With my extra effort, when the progress reports came out, I had straight A's. I was thrilled. I went home to tell my parents. But they were busy with the kids. They just smiled and nodded. I was disappointed in their reaction. Couldn't they see how big this was for me?

Then my team won all our games. My parents didn't go to either. My mom started working, as well because the 2 new additions to our families were making it hard to live on just Steven's salary. So I had to quit the poetry club to babysit. I was really upset by that. I loved poetry. My parents knew that, didn't they? So why did they take that away from me? Then I performed in the school talent show. I sung in one performance by myself, and danced in another as a group dance with Emily, Frank and Robert. My parents weren't ever there.

After a while, I began to get used to the idea that they just wouldn't be there any more. My mom used to come to every one of my performance. If I had stage freigh, I'd just have to look into the audience, find her, and I'd be reasured, but now, there was nobody there to comfort me. Or to congratulate me when I got straight A's on my last report card from elementry school. My parents didn't go to the honors assembly. And they always apoligized for forgetting and promised to be there the next time. They never were.

With graduation around the corner, I was afraid they would miss that too. So one afternoon, I went home and at dinner, said, "Mom, dad, I'm graduating next weekend."

"Oh my, the time has flown!"

"Yep, will you guys be there, or should I invite someone else?"

"Oh honey, I know we've been missing a lot lately, we're truly sorry, but you know with work and the kids, there's just no time. But we promise to be there. We wouldn't miss it for the world."

"Of course." I said. Then I looked at Karina and Alexis, they were almost two months old. Karina had grown beautiful, long,thick ,black, straight hair, while Alexis had wavy brown-ish hair. I looked at them thinking how perfet my life used to be before them. I tried really hard not to blame them for the emptyness it was now. But it was hard. But I knew I shouldn't be blaming anyone. My parents had a lot to deal with. And I just had to be supportive.

Graduation day came. Emily had gone to the mall with me,and we'd gotten everything.I'd bought a beautiful green dress that reached past my knees, and curled my straight hair. Then I went to my school. My parents were coming after work, weren't they? I waited back stage wtih everyone else. Frank took my hand in his and smiled at me. I looked up at him surprised.

"You look real pretty Kristy." he said with his personal nickname for me. I smiled at him. "Don't worry they'll be here."

"Sure they will, just like they were there for the rest of my last elementry year."

Then the ceremony began. We walked to the stage, and the people gave speeches, and then we were called to get our diplomas. I heard my name, but didn't move till Frank nudged me. I got up, and went up stage and heard Emily and all my other friends cheering. I walked up, looking into the crowd. _They weren't there._

I took my diploma, and ran out after I'd gotten off stage. Frank followed me, because he'd already gotten his and Emily and Rober still hadn't.

I ran into the hallway of my now former school. How could my parents do this to me? How could mom do this to me? Was I really that less important now? Now that she had two adorable babies? Why did they promise to be here if they knew they wouldn't!?

"Kristen, are you okay?"

"No, I don't know why. I still had some hope that they would come. How stupid of me! I just can't believe mom would miss my graduation. She knows how much this means to me! It's so unfair!" I sobbed as more tears rolled down my cheeks. I wasn't one that cried much. I was usually very strong. So Frank wrapped his arm around my shoulder,and let me cry into his chest.

"I'm sure there's a perfectly good explination for why they aren't here." he whispered, but even he seemed unsure of his words.

"Let's face it, they have better kids than me now." I said crying again.

"Don't say that, your parents love you very much."

"Yeah, they sure got a way of showing it. Missing one of the most important years of my life."

"Well, um, the babies, it's their first year too."

"So what does that mean? I'm supposed to be forgotten, cause they're more important now? I should just move out the house, I bet they wouldn't even notice!"

"Don't say that. Let's get you home, and see what your parents say." Frank said getting up, and pulling me with him.

Frank took me home, and said to call him if I needed to talk. I nodded and thank him for being so kind. Then I went in, still in my cap and gown, and found mom and Steven watching TV, each with a child in their arms.

"Hey honey, how was your da- Oh my God! Your graduation! Honey, I'm so sorry! I -"

"Save it mom, it's clear who your first priorities are now. I've been trained well for the past year to expect to be stood up." I said and then I miserable stalked to my room.

My mom came into my room a while after. "Sweet heart, I know you're upset, and you have every right to be-"

"Darn right I do!" I snarled.

She winced, good, but that wasn't even a fraction of all the pain I was going through. "Honey, we're really sorry, we totally forgot, we were worried about work and the-"

"I know! The babies! Everything's about the babies now, I get it! But what mom, you get a new child and forget about the older one?" She winced at that one again. "well what if you get another, are you just going to 'forget' about Karina and Alexis, like you have of me? Are you gonna force me to quit another of my favorite clubs so I can take of your responsiblities, cause you're so busy with work, and the baby. Well screw it mom! I have a life too, you know! And I'm not one to complain, but frankly, you've taken it away from me! My life used to be perfect. But now you're missing out on everything that's important to me, you're never there, I'm all alone, and I have to quit activities to play babysitter. I was okay with the idea of the baby, but I am NOT okay with you ruining my life! How could you forget my own graduation!?Am I really not that important anymore? Should I just start signing parental papers, for high school, cause you never have the time to do it?! I have a life, and I'm growing up, and you're making it extra hard for me, and I truly don' t appreciate that! My graduation mother! _How could you!?" _ I said as tears sprang out of my eyes without warning. I wiped at them furiously.

"I'm so sorry I've been doing this to you Kristen. It's wrong,and cruel of me to behave in such a way. Please forgive me. It's never been my intention to forget, and really, I don't love you any less, it's just, there's so much to worry about. But that's no excuse, you shouldn't have to deal with this."

"No I shouldn't. Mom, I can take that you weren't there for any of my assemblies, or stuff like that. But do you know how much pain it caused me to walk across that stage, and stare into the audience, and not find you there, supporting me, on such a special day? It was so painful to have to hear that Emily was the person cheering the loudest for me, that should've been you mom." I said quietly.

"God, what can I do to make this right?"

"Nothing, it's all happened already, there's no way to erase the pain. I guess I can only try to heal it."

"How honey? I'll do anything!"

"Mom, did you ever realize how much I enjoyed school clubs and activities?"

"Sure sweet heart, you used to be in all of them."

"I still am." she frowned, but I went on. "except, well you made me get out of poetry club to babysit and all. Don't get me wrong, I love Alexis and Karina, but giving up poetry was a lot for me. I really love writting, poetry especially, and you _took_ that away from me."

"Oh, dear, please forgive me! I wish I'd done so many things differently!"

"Mom let me get back to poetry club. I want to write more poems and say them to an audience. I want to be in those little assemblies the club makes. I want to be me."

"You've found your passion in poetry?" she asked awed.

"Yes, I love it."

"Of course honey, you can go back. I'm sorry I've taken so much away from you. I'm sorry I've caused you so much pain. I promise to be there from now on."

"Please don't make promises that you won't be able to keep, it only makes it more painful."

"Honey, I swear to be there. But I guess I deserve your lack of trust in me."

"Only time can heal the pain."

She nodded. "I'll wait as long as you need. And I promise to be there for you, from now on." I smiled, and she embraced me in a motherly hug. I hadn't felt so close to my mom in such a long time. Maybe all the damage done to my heart could be healed. Only time would tell; only time can heal the pain.

**6Weeks Later.... **

"It's hard to deal with the pain of yesterday

I put my trust in you, and you left me down

I used to hope that you would come around

But you weren't there

It seemed like you didn't care

I was torn in the pain

Hoping things had never changed

Then feeling guilty about my wish

Shouldn't new born children be a bliss?

I loved my sister and brother very much

But you forgot about a lot

You weren't there,

It seemed like you didn't care

I cried at night

Trying to wait for things to be set right

I waited in agony and pain

Everytime you missed another special day

You weren't there when I needed your support

You don't know how much that hurt

I tried not to complain

But it was hard to be alone in all my pain

Finally it was too much

I let my emotions out

I'm sorry if I hurt you mother

Don't think I don't love my sister or brother

But it's very hard to be on the side

As you miss important dates in my life

But time can heal the pain

I've learned that there's a way

We talked that night

Things were finally right

I still cried and was in agony sometimes

But you were becoming a bigger part of my life

With my friends by my side,

My parents and brother and sister all alive

I realized that time could heal the pain

It's hard but I can win the fight

Time can heal the pain

It takes time, but things can be done right

Time can heal my pain

I learn its true each day

Now I love my life once again

And I cherish every moment we spend together,

And I know my life can get better

Cause time can heal the pain

So I know things will be okay

I've been through a lot

It's a war I have fought  
And I won

Because time has healed my pain

I know I'm gonna be okay."

My family, best friends, and boyfriend sat in the front row seats of the little place where my poetry club was having performances of what the group had done in the past weeks. They cheered for me, and I was happy. My life was finally back on track, I'd be going to high school in a little bit, and my life was great. My family now supported me more than ever. We became stronger as we understood each other's pain. I finally understood all my parents had to stress about, and learned to enjoy my time with my siblings. Then I also had time to do things I wanted. Like the poetry club, and hanging out with my friends, and going out on dates with Frank. Frank and I started going out shortly after graduation, he'd been there for me always, and especially in my weakest moment, and I felt secure to be going out with him. I knew we really cared about each other, and I felt great with him. And then Robert and Emily began going out too,and we doubled. It was an awesome experiance, that summer. I was closer to a lot of people. And after I got over my pain, and let others in once again, I felt better.

My parents really did screw up, but they're forgiven, I've learned that sometimes, we have to be a little patient, but also let others know how we feel,and how their actions are affecting us. I was in a lot of pain after my family wasn't there for me time after time in one very important year. But I've learned to forgive, and that time can heal the pain. I've learned to love and cherish every moment I spend with the ones I love, and to trust once again in my mother when she promises to be there. We all make mistakes, some bigger than others. But we have to get back on our feet and back to life, and if we're pain, let others help and realize that time _can_ heal the pain.

* * *

**well wat did you think? please review, this story means alot to me, and i'd love to hear wat others think!**


End file.
